


Осенние мечты

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Sandie_Zyryanova



Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: фрекен Снорк выросла и мечтает сделать счастливой Муми-маму
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma & Snorkfröken / The Snork Maiden
Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Осенние мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

Вчера Муми-мама впервые за это лето вынесла на веранду керосиновую лампу.

В общем, все было как обычно. Днем солнце пробивалось сквозь листья груш и яблонь в саду, и то, что некоторые из этих листьев уже пожелтели, вовсе не казалось грустным. У груш листья становятся такими красивыми, когда желтеют и краснеют! «Скоро наступят дни, в которые все станет красным и желтым», — подумала фрекен Снорк.

Как обычно, Муми-папа заворчал, что не надо бы спешить с лампой — ведь это значит, что лето кончилось. А Муми-мама мягко улыбнулась и ответила, что оно и так кончилось.

Она всегда и всех утешала, Муми-мама, но иногда становилась беспощадной, как наступающая осень. И тогда фрекен Снорк ей завидовала, потому что она-то не умела быть беспощадной и только старалась всех развлекать, а вчера вдруг поняла, что и развлекать у нее выходит плохо.

«Может быть, придумать новую игру? — подумала она. — А то старая, в дракона, принцессу и рыцаря, уже всем прискучила. И вообще мы уже слишком большие, чтобы играть в принцесс и драконов».

Муми-мама наверняка бы что-нибудь придумала…

— Давайте сыграем в штурм замка, — предложила фрекен Снорк товарищам. — У нас будут армии, замок и сокровищница…

— Сокровищница? Это как раз по мне, — охотно поддержал ее Снифф. — Там будет настоящее золото?

— Ну, как бы золото. У нас будут фишки, обозначающие золото. Такие, желтенькие.

— Фишки? — разочарованно протянул Снифф. — Ну, знаете ли… А их можно будет обменять на что-нибудь ценное?

— На варенье, — поспешно предложил Муми-тролль.

«У него лучше получается всех поддерживать, — подумала фрекен Снорк. — Совсем как у Муми-мамы. Так, чем же их заинтересовать?»

— А замок будет охранять…

— Дракон, — пренебрежительно сказал Снорк. — И он украдет принцессу, конечно.

— Ну, нет! Замок будет охранять армия с боевыми машинами! И они будут играть боевые марши! — воскликнула фрекен Снорк.

Снусмумрик вытащил трубку изо рта и усмехнулся, пустив колечко дыма.

— С трубкой можно изображать машины, — сказал он. — А с гармошкой — марши. Так что я буду охранять замок.

— А я захвачу его первым! — закричал Снифф. — Хотя, конечно, варенье это уже детство, вчерашний день…

— Вчерашний день — это принцессы, — важно заявил Снорк.

— Да ладно, — сказал Муми-тролль, — принцессы тоже могут быть полководцами. Кстати, а где мы возьмем армии и машины?

— Сделаем. А замок построим.

Кубики и куклы уже не годились. Замок выстроили почти настоящий, из дров, а солдатиков вырезали из щепок и раскрасили.

— Армии можно водить, как в шахматах, — предложила фрекен Снорк. Играть в шахматы она выучилась у Муми-мамы.

— Я не умею, — надулся Снифф. — Как всегда, вы придумали все так, чтобы мне не досталось сокровищ…

Снусмумрик пыхнул дымом.

— Если бы ты не перебивал и не ныл, — сказал он, — ты бы послушал нас. А мы бы объяснили тебе правила.

«Снифф так и не повзрослел, — думала фрекен Снорк, выстраивая боевые порядки во главе с принцессой верхом на ездовом драконе. — Он единственный из нас еще ребенок, остальные уже совсем взрослые. И я тоже выросла! Но это только Муми-мама и видит…»

Она заметила, что теперь никто из ее друзей не играет всерьез, по-всамделишному. Игра была игрой, а не реальностью, и в следующем году она, пожалуй, превратится в хобби. А сама фрекен Снорк даже не играла — она хотела развеселить остальных…

— Фрекен Снорк, — позвал ее Снусмумрик. — Нам нужен игротех, чтобы направлять остальных. Возьмешься?

И она взялась.

У нее получалось не очень хорошо, но другие и того не могли, поэтому были довольны — за исключением Сниффа, которому хотелось немедленно выиграть и заграбастать все фишки, поэтому он то и дело нарушал правила и даже нечаянно поломал собственную пушку.

— Вот бы это было на самом деле, — ворчал Снифф, — а то по кабутке воюем, по кабутке захватываем, и золото тоже…

— Будь оно всамделишным, это золото, война тоже была бы настоящей, — возразил Снусмумрик.

— Я бы проявил себя в стратегии, — заявил Снорк. — И в тактике! Планировать, распределять, подсчитывать, выжидать, ловить удачный момент…

— Враги бы тоже это все делали, — заметил Муми-тролль.

— И вполне вероятно, что они успевали бы это раньше, чем ты, — добавил Снусмумрик.

— Ну уж нет! Я люблю успевать первым, — фыркнул Снорк.

Фрекен Снорк села и подперла мордочку лапкой, рассеянно теребя браслет.

Браслет ей подарила Муми-мама.

Если бы можно было сделать мечты реальностью, фрекен Снорк не стала бы ни воевать, ни добывать сокровища — разве что ради Муми-мамы. Она бы повзрослела на двадцать лет в один день и превратилась в зрелую троллиху, нежную и любящую, и больше не занималась бы играми.

У нее все было бы всерьез.

Она бы взяла Муми-маму за лапку и увела от этого скучного, толстого эгоиста — Муми-папы, который всех уже замучил чтением своих нудных мемуаров и ничего, кроме себя, не видит. Увела бы из этого унылого домика, где только и приходится делать, что убирать оставленный гостями мусор, беспорядок и брошенную где попало посуду. Фрекен Снорк точно знала, где они с Муми-мамой бы чувствовали себя по-настоящему счастливыми.

На маяке!

Там, вдалеке, есть — не может не быть — сверкающий остров, обрамленный волнами. Белые буруны разбиваются о его берега, и маяк высится на нем. Там можно было бы устроить уютную комнатку с большой кроватью и кружевными занавесками, и шкатулками из ракушек, и розами в вазонах.

И никаких бесконечных гостей…

Они бы выносили на веранду (если у маяков бывает веранда, конечно) керосиновую лампу тогда, когда им этого хочется. Хоть в августе, хоть в мае. И слушали бы крики морских птиц и шум прибоя. И Муми-мама говорила бы: «А знаешь, сегодня улетели стрижи» — и сколько смысла в этих простых словах! Никто, кроме фрекен Снорк, не видел, не слышал, как много смысла может быть в простых словах, если их говорит Муми-мама…

И пекли бы печенье вдвоем.

Или не пекли — если не хочется.

А потом, после вечера у керосиновой лампы, шли бы купаться. Морская пена бурлила бы вокруг их тел, такая же белая, как их шкурки, в глубине под водой ходила бы рыба, а на небе загорались бы звезды. И фрекен Снорк помогала бы Муми-маме вытереться, смахивая с ее круглого, милого тела капельки горько-соленой воды.

Нет.

Не смахивая.

Слизывая.

Это была бы их настоящая игра, взрослая, только для них двоих. Они бы делали вид, что морская вода очень вкусная, а на самом деле наслаждались бы вкусом тел друг друга. Фрекен Снорк бы нежно гладила грудь Муми-мамы, трогала соски кончиками пальцев, а потом наклонялась бы и касалась их кончиком языка. Она трогала сама себя в комнате, когда ее никто не видел, и точно знала, как сделать приятнее всего: мягко, круговыми движениями, задерживая ладони так, чтобы от них шло тепло.

А потом Муми-мама гладила бы ее. Точно так же — мягкими круговыми движениями.

И еще фрекен Снорк гладила бы ее колени. Легко-легко, ласково-ласково, а потом все настойчивее, раздвигая лапки и прикасаясь к внутренней стороне бедра. И опускалась бы на колени, и проводила бы по свежей, пахнущей морем белой шкурке языком, и наконец ее язычок — будто невзначай — оказывался бы между ног…

— Муми-папа никогда, никогда бы так не смог, — выпалила она вслух, прижав ладони к полыхающим щекам.

Все посмотрели на нее.

— Еще бы! Он только и умеет, что строить планы, а потом жалуется, что их неправильно воплотили в жизнь, — проворчал Муми-тролль.

«Муми-папа строил планы, как ласкать Муми-маму? Как сделать ее счастливой?!»

Фрекен Снорк непонимающе сморгнула.

— Ну, мы тоже строим планы, строим, а не продвинулись ни на шаг, — заметил Снусмумрик.

— Потому что вы их неправильно строите, — обвиняюще произнес Снорк.

— Потому что ты их строишь и никому и слова не даешь сказать! Мы даже не решили, сколько сокровищ обозначает одна фишка! — закричал на него Снифф.

«Батюшки-светы, я же игротех! Как бы я сделала счастливой Муми-маму, если я даже игру провести не могу?!» — подумала фрекен Снорк и сказала решительно:

— Одна фишка обозначает один слиток золота! Понятно? Одна машина может убить десять солдат! Пушка — пять! Один солдат — одного солдата! Это-то хоть ясно? Вот здесь, — она сорвала и положила большой лист лопуха, — будет болото. В нем солдаты пройдут медленно, а пушки не пройдут вообще. Вот здесь, — она положила щепочку, — будет мост. По нему нельзя маршировать, а то развалится, надо идти гуськом. Начинаем! Снусмумрик, урежь боевой марш!

Снусмумрик заиграл на гармошке, Муми-тролль повел войска в обход, Снорк, ворча, что все плохо спланировано, — через «болото», а Снифф обиделся, что ему придется идти на штурм через мост, повел через него целую шеренгу, и мост разрушился.

— Вы все нарочно подыгрываете Муми-троллю! — завопил он.

— У Снорка больше солдат, он еще может победить, — напомнил Снусмумрик.

— Без пушек? — горько сказал Снорк. — Если бы это было настоящее сражение, моя сестрица бы всех угробила! Она еще не умеет правильно представлять себе реальность…

Фрекен Снорк опустила глаза и невольно улыбнулась. Знал бы Снорк, какую реальность она способна представить!

А между тем Снорк действительно побеждал… но не победил. «Сокровища» достались Муми-троллю, и только фрекен Снорк заметила, что это вовсе не из-за его ловкости или удачи. Кое-кто действительно подыгрывал Муми-троллю — кто-то, достаточно взрослый, чтобы не беспокоиться из-за исхода игры.

Наверняка этот кто-то представлял себе, как Муми-тролль станет старше лет на десять, и его можно будет увести из этого скучного дома, от этих занудных родителей и маленьких глупых друзей в леса, чтобы валяться там в осенних листьях, и целовать, и обнимать, и гладить, и трогать…

Фрекен Снорк подмигнула Снусмумрику и ободряюще улыбнулась.

Сегодня вечером она тоже представит себе Муми-маму в осенних листьях и с мордочкой, разгоревшейся от поцелуев. Это легко — ведь они с Муми-троллем так похожи.


End file.
